Inside out love Star vs the forces of evil
by PendaPro
Summary: Star has began to realize her feelings for Tom. She confess her feelings for him, but it didn't go as planned. Marco sets up a fake relationship with Tom and Star so Star chould be happy. But Tom only did it became of Marco. Tom x Marco! This story takes place before Star deleted magic.
1. I like you

Star and Marco were geting ready to leave to go hang out with Tom. They were waiting by the door for Tom to arrive.

"When do you think he'll come?" Star was waking back and forth by the door of Marco's house, Star looked kind of nervous for some reason.

"Soon, Star. Why are you so worried?"

Star put her wand in her mouth part way and started chewing on it lightly. "Can I tell you something?" Star spoke with the wand still in her mouth. "Sure." Marco really didn't know how to reply. Star looked at the ground and took the wand out of her mouth.

"I... I kinda really, really smalley." She took a deep breath. "Like Tom..." Marco's mouth fell open. He was surprised that Star actshely had feelings for him, Tom. Marco didn't really know how to explain it but he also had a small crush on him, but he didn't want to tell Star that. "Oh... Um, dose Tom know?"

Star gave Marco a look, a mad one. "Of the he dosen't!" Marco didn't know what to tell Star. He wasn't good at love, he was good at fighting monsters but not love. And then an idea pop into Marco's head. What if Marco didn't go with Star and Tom? Star chould basically go on a date with him. It sounded like a good idea but scents Marco also had feelings for him he started to second guess it.

"You chould just go alone with Tom, and me not come."

He didn't have time to think about it, he had anything but time! At first Star looked like she didn't understand, but then her face lite up. "You whould do that for me?" Marco looked at the floor. He wished he never said anything about it.

"Wait... What about you? Don't you wanna come?"

Marco thought about it, but then he thought maybe if Star starts dating him he won't have strange feelings for him anymore. "N-no. I'll be fine." Star smiled.

"Thanks Marco! Your the best friend ever! I'm goanna go change into something more fashionable for Tom!"

And then Star ran upstairs. Marco waited by the door alone. Marco knew Tom was going to come soon, so he had a plan to back out once Tom came. Marco was going to fake that he was sick.

"Ding-Dong!" That must of meant Tom was here. Marco opened the door to see who it was. As soon as Marco saw Tom's face he gasped. Tom had bruises and cuts all over him. Even blood!

"T-Tom, are you ok?"

"Um... I um, kinda got into a fight... So um... I don't really know if I can hang out today." Marco's eyes were wide open, looking at all of the bruises and marks on him, and there were a lot of them. "Tom come in! A-are you ok? Do you need anything?"

Tom came in and sat on the couch. His hand holding his right cheek. "No, no I'm fine, I'm fine." Tom looked really bad, like he should see a doctor bad, but Marco didn't know since Tom is a demon and all. Marco came and sat right next to him.

"How did this happen?" Marco was considered.

"Um, I got into a fight and um... Lost."

Marco knew Tom had anger issues, but he never though he whould get into a fight thus bad over it. Marco got up and got a cup and filed it with water and ice. Marco gave the cup of water to Tom. "Here." He said while giving him the cup. "Thanks." And Tom took the cup and sipped it.

"So why didn't you just go home?"

"Because I was practically here when I got into the fight." And took a nether sip of the waterwater. Marco wondered how Tom got into the fight and why but Marco didn't ask.

"Oh, I can go get Star."

"No I'm ok. I whould rather be with you." Tom blushed at what he said. Marco also did. "Not like it matters or anything." Tom quickly added. Tom's blush lightened and so did Marso's.

One of Tom's cuts stared to bleed. "Oh, Tom your bleeding!"

"Oh, it's okay..."

"No, your really bleeding, here let me get you a bandaid." And Marco went to get Tom a bandaid and headed back to Tom. "Hey I said I was ok." Tom looked a little angry, and Marco knew Tom when he was angry and he wished he wouldn't get angry now.

"I know, I just... Let me put it on." Marco went over to the coach were Tom was sitting and peeled off the sticker to the bandaid and stuck it on were the cut was.

"There!" He said after completing the task. Tom still looking angry a little. Tom looked away from Marco's eyes. Marco frowned. "You ok?"

"Yes." Marco whould almost say Tom was blushing as he said it. Marco sat back down next to Tom. Tom looked up to Marco's face. They sat there silently looking into each other's eyes. For a while Marco didn't know what to do. Look away was a option, but he whould almost rather look into Tom's eyes.

"Hey Maco..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"S-sure."

"I like you, Marco..."

Marco looked at Tom questionably. Marco didn't know what he meant by that. Sure Marco had small feelings for him, but he didn't think Tom whould ever have any kind of feelings for him except for only friends kind of feelings.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Marco put a small smile on his face. Marco was trying not to sound to curious.

Tom looked away from Marco's glaze. "I knew you wouldn't like me back." Tom looked disappointed. Marco was trying to think of the right words to say.

Marco knew what we told Star. But Tom just told him he liked him. "No, no. I like... You." Tom looked at him with his three eyes. "Really?" He raised one eyebrow. "Y-yes." Tom closed his eyes and sighed.

"You don't have to lie to me, Marco."

"But I'm not!"

"Your really not?"

"Yes!"

Tom looked Marco in the eyes for a awhile, until Tom got a little closer to Marco's face. Marco guessed that Tom was going to kiss him. Marco was ready. Marco's nose touched Tom's, and with that they kissed. Marco could say that Tom was a good kisser, Marco hoped that he thought the same.

Tom let go of the kiss first. Marco still couldn't believe that Tom actually liked him! They both smiled and looked at each other. They both blushed. Then they both looked away smiling and blushing. Then Marco herd Star coming downstairs.

"Hey is Tom here?"

Then she looked at Tom and gasped. "Oh, Tom what happened to you?" Star walked closer to were Tom was sitting. "Oh, it's nothing." Marco laughed a little. "Well, um, Tom you sure probably get going. Since you can't go anywhere since your hurt." Marco helped Tom get up.

"Wait, he can't go?"

"Unfortunately yes." Marco showed Tom the door. "Well, bye Tom." And he patted Tom on the shoulder.

"Um, bye..?" And gave a weak smile at Marco. Marco was trying to hide the blush. Tom opened the door and took one step outside.

"WAIT!" Star screamed and ran up to Tom. "Tom a HAVE to tell you something!" Tom looked curious and waited for Star to say whatever she had to say. Star sighed.

"I like you Tom..." Star looking into Tom's eyes. Tom looked at Marco. Tom looked worried.

"Um, I..." Still keeping his glaze on Marco. Marco gave him a worried smile. "I don't like you back!" He pushed back Star and ran out of Marco's house. Leaving Star and Marco all alone.


	2. Only if you kiss me

Star and Marco were geting ready to leave to go hang out with Tom. They were waiting by the door for Tom to arrive.

"When do you think he'll come?" Star was waking back and forth by the door of Marco's house, Star looked kind of nervous for some reason.

"Soon, Star. Why are you so worried?"

Star put her wand in her mouth part way and started chewing on it lightly. "Can I tell you something?" Star spoke with the wand still in her mouth. "Sure." Marco really didn't know how to reply. Star looked at the ground and took the wand out of her mouth.

"I... I kinda really, really smalley." She took a deep breath. "Like Tom..." Marco's mouth fell open. He was surprised that Star actshely had feelings for him, Tom. Marco didn't really know how to explain it but he also had a small crush on him, but he didn't want to tell Star that. "Oh... Um, dose Tom know?"

Star gave Marco a look, a mad one. "Of the he dosen't!" Marco didn't know what to tell Star. He wasn't good at love, he was good at fighting monsters but not love. And then an idea pop into Marco's head. What if Marco didn't go with Star and Tom? Star chould basically go on a date with him. It sounded like a good idea but scents Marco also had feelings for him he started to second guess it.

"You chould just go alone with Tom, and me not come."

He didn't have time to think about it, he had anything but time! At first Star looked like she didn't understand, but then her face lite up. "You whould do that for me?" Marco looked at the floor. He wished he never said anything about it.

"Wait... What about you? Don't you wanna come?"

Marco thought about it, but then he thought maybe if Star starts dating him he won't have strange feelings for him anymore. "N-no. I'll be fine." Star smiled.

"Thanks Marco! Your the best friend ever! I'm goanna go change into something more fashionable for Tom!"

And then Star ran upstairs. Marco waited by the door alone. Marco knew Tom was going to come soon, so he had a plan to back out once Tom came. Marco was going to fake that he was sick.

"Ding-Dong!" That must of meant Tom was here. Marco opened the door to see who it was. As soon as Marco saw Tom's face he gasped. Tom had bruises and cuts all over him. Even blood!

"T-Tom, are you ok?"

"Um... I um, kinda got into a fight... So um... I don't really know if I can hang out today." Marco's eyes were wide open, looking at all of the bruises and marks on him, and there were a lot of them. "Tom come in! A-are you ok? Do you need anything?"

Tom came in and sat on the couch. His hand holding his right cheek. "No, no I'm fine, I'm fine." Tom looked really bad, like he should see a doctor bad, but Marco didn't know since Tom is a demon and all. Marco came and sat right next to him.

"How did this happen?" Marco was considered.

"Um, I got into a fight and um... Lost."

Marco knew Tom had anger issues, but he never though he whould get into a fight thus bad over it. Marco got up and got a cup and filed it with water and ice. Marco gave the cup of water to Tom. "Here." He said while giving him the cup. "Thanks." And Tom took the cup and sipped it.

"So why didn't you just go home?"

"Because I was practically here when I got into the fight." And took a nether sip of the waterwater. Marco wondered how Tom got into the fight and why but Marco didn't ask.

"Oh, I can go get Star."

"No I'm ok. I whould rather be with you." Tom blushed at what he said. Marco also did. "Not like it matters or anything." Tom quickly added. Tom's blush lightened and so did Marso's.

One of Tom's cuts stared to bleed. "Oh, Tom your bleeding!"

"Oh, it's okay..."

"No, your really bleeding, here let me get you a bandaid." And Marco went to get Tom a bandaid and headed back to Tom. "Hey I said I was ok." Tom looked a little angry, and Marco knew Tom when he was angry and he wished he wouldn't get angry now.

"I know, I just... Let me put it on." Marco went over to the coach were Tom was sitting and peeled off the sticker to the bandaid and stuck it on were the cut was.

"There!" He said after completing the task. Tom still looking angry a little. Tom looked away from Marco's eyes. Marco frowned. "You ok?"

"Yes." Marco whould almost say Tom was blushing as he said it. Marco sat back down next to Tom. Tom looked up to Marco's face. They sat there silently looking into each other's eyes. For a while Marco didn't know what to do. Look away was a option, but he whould almost rather look into Tom's eyes.

"Hey Maco..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"S-sure."

"I like you, Marco..."

Marco looked at Tom questionably. Marco didn't know what he meant by that. Sure Marco had small feelings for him, but he didn't think Tom whould ever have any kind of feelings for him except for only friends kind of feelings.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Marco put a small smile on his face. Marco was trying not to sound to curious.

Tom looked away from Marco's glaze. "I knew you wouldn't like me back." Tom looked disappointed. Marco was trying to think of the right words to say.

Marco knew what we told Star. But Tom just told him he liked him. "No, no. I like... You." Tom looked at him with his three eyes. "Really?" He raised one eyebrow. "Y-yes." Tom closed his eyes and sighed.

"You don't have to lie to me, Marco."

"But I'm not!"

"Your really not?"

"Yes!"

Tom looked Marco in the eyes for a awhile, until Tom got a little closer to Marco's face. Marco guessed that Tom was going to kiss him. Marco was ready. Marco's nose touched Tom's, and with that they kissed. Marco could say that Tom was a good kisser, Marco hoped that he thought the same.

Tom let go of the kiss first. Marco still couldn't believe that Tom actually liked him! They both smiled and looked at each other. They both blushed. Then they both looked away smiling and blushing. Then Marco herd Star coming downstairs.

"Hey is Tom here?"

Then she looked at Tom and gasped. "Oh, Tom what happened to you?" Star walked closer to were Tom was sitting. "Oh, it's nothing." Marco laughed a little. "Well, um, Tom you sure probably get going. Since you can't go anywhere since your hurt." Marco helped Tom get up.

"Wait, he can't go?"

"Unfortunately yes." Marco showed Tom the door. "Well, bye Tom." And he patted Tom on the shoulder.

"Um, bye..?" And gave a weak smile at Marco. Marco was trying to hide the blush. Tom opened the door and took one step outside.

"WAIT!" Star screamed and ran up to Tom. "Tom a HAVE to tell you something!" Tom looked curious and waited for Star to say whatever she had to say. Star sighed.

"I like you Tom..." Star looking into Tom's eyes. Tom looked at Marco. Tom looked worried.

"Um, I..." Still keeping his glaze on Marco. Marco gave him a worried smile. "I don't like you back!" He pushed back Star and ran out of Marco's house. Leaving Star and Marco all alone.


End file.
